With Your Favor, My Lady
by Sapphire Smoke
Summary: Perhaps there were more appropriate ways to show Morgause that she had her favor, but Morgana could not think of any that were more satisfactory. •Morgana/Morgause•


**Title:** With Your Favor, My Lady  
><strong>Author:<strong> Sapphire Smoke  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Merlin (TV)  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Morgana/Morgause  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> "The Sins of the Father"  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Morgana is going down on Morgause when she tells her they are sisters. Morgana doesn't stop.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Perhaps there were more appropriate ways to show Morgause that she had her favor, but Morgana could not think of any that were more satisfactory.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Unbeta'd

* * *

><p>She was trying to speak, but Morgana wasn't interested in words. She didn't know what possessed her to kiss the mysterious woman; perhaps it was the lingering gazes in her direction, the warmth Morgause had in her voice when she spoke to her, or maybe it was just the simple fact that Morgana could not believe such beauty and strength lied within a singular human being. The way she felt was unreasonable on all accounts; after all, they had just met – there was no sound reason for Morgana to feel so connected to someone she barely knew. And yet she could feel this pull towards Morgause that begged her to get swept up in the woman's wake; it wrapped around her, consumed her and made her feel dizzy with a lust and craving she had never known before.<p>

Morgause had given up on speaking; tangling her fingers in Morgana's hair as she finally returned the kiss with an unwavering passion that made Morgana weak at the knees. There was a sense of beauty about it that Morgana was sure she would never feel with anyone else; it was like falling into the one person in the world that you knew fit perfectly in your arms. Morgana didn't particularly believe in soul mates or destiny, but this feeling with Morgause was enough to make her want to start.

Morgana pulled at the draw-string that held Morgause's breeches, finding something terribly erotic about a woman wearing men's clothing. Though the image of Morgause brandishing a sword in a tight-fitting dress was nothing to scoff at either, it wasn't practical. And considering the challenge Morgause would have to undertake in mere moments, Morgana wanted nothing hindering her ability to fight.

She tried not to think of what was about to come – tried to ignore the sounds of the crowd out in the stands who were anxious to see Arthur fight Morgause to the death – because Morgana found it terrified her for all the wrong reasons. Suddenly she found her loyalties split when they should never have wavered, and the fact that someone she barely knew had such power over her was enough to make her tremble in both fear and excitement; prompt her to push away and yet hold on as desperately as she could. The contradiction was maddening and nearly drove the ward to tears, but there was a time and a place to break down and right here, right now was not it. Now Morgana knew it might be her only chance to reach out and touch the magnificent beauty before her and though she knew what she was doing was completely unbecoming of a Lady of her status, Morgana couldn't find it in her to care.

"Morgana—"

There was hesitation in the blonde's voice, but Morgana cut off her words with a nip at the base of her neck followed by a seductive flick of her tongue against her ear, making whatever Morgause was going to utter after her name dissolve into the sexiest of moans. Being the King's ward, Morgana was used to getting her way a lot of the time and right now would be no different. Though she was sure Morgause was just trying to be rational (after all, she probably should not be trying to undress the woman who came to kill Arthur Pendragon), Morgana could also hear how pronounced the woman's breathing was; she was immeasurably turned on by what Morgana was doing to her. That, in and of itself, was enough proof for the young brunette that Morgause wanted this just as badly as she did.

"Shh," she hushed softly in her ear. "Let me wish you good luck…"

Morgause's breeches pooled around her feet and she took a shuddered inhale of breath as Morgana fell to her knees in front of her, slender fingers trailing up pale skin as she appraised what the blonde had to offer her. All of the riches in Camelot couldn't compare to the beauty of seeing Morgause's muscular thighs soaked with arousal because of _her;_ because of what _Morgana _was doing to her. It took the ward's breath away momentarily; transfixed on the divine sight before her eyes. Her gaze flickered upwards; taking note of Morgause's flushed cheeks and heavy-lidded eyes, her breasts heaving in anticipation as she wet her dry lips with a flick of that magnificent tongue of hers.

"You're so beautiful," she gushed, needing Morgause to know just how amazing she thought she was before wanton need compelled her to lean forwards, losing her tongue between the woman's folds. Morgause tangled her fingers in her hair and let out a sound that Morgana was sure was the Heavens singing as she quickly found herself addicted to the taste of ambrosia between the blonde's thighs.

"Morgana, we're—" Morgause tried, this time a little more desperately. But talking was not on Morgana's agenda for the evening and she made Morgause cut herself off once more; causing her to cry out in pleasure from a quick nip at her engorged clitoris. Her grip tightened on Morgana's hair and her hips bucked against her face, but yet it seemed Morgause was not deterred in getting out what she needed to say because she exclaimed, all in one breath should Morgana try to stop her again, "We're _sisters!"_

Morgana had the brief thought of, _Well, that would explain why I felt so drawn to her,_ before sliding two fingers so deep inside of Morgause that she had the blonde's head spinning in mere moments, nails clawing at her scalp as Morgana milked sweet music from the woman above her.

Perhaps it should horrify her, perhaps even the mere whisper that something like that could be true should make Morgana never want to touch Morgause again, but the fact was that it didn't. Quite honestly it only made Morgana kiss her sex harder, twist and plunge her fingers more rapidly within her, finding something so dangerously erotic about the thought that it nearly made Morgana climax herself.

The uneven earth that the tent surrounded was littered with half-embedded rocks that cut into Morgana's knees and were probably making her bleed by now, but she was far from caring. Morgause had stopped saying her name hesitantly and was now chanting it with feverish desperation, either knowing Morgana had heard her and hadn't cared, or Morgause had simply stopped caring that she should let Morgana know the truth. Either way, the brunette took great pleasure in Morgause finally throwing her all into this, pleading with her not to stop as her thighs quaked and her eyes rolled up into the back of her head.

Morgause cried out her name when she came, her grip on Morgana's hair nearly tearing it from her scalp as her walls contracted violently around the ward's fingers, soaking her hand with something Morgana knew would only ever be hers to have. It was the sexiest thing the brunette had ever witnessed and as she pulled her fingers from Morgause to slide them into her mouth, she looked up at the stunning beauty before her and prayed the hardest she ever had in her life that this day would not be her last.

As Morgana pulled Morgause's breeches up around her waist once more, she moved to stand tall in front of her, a small self-praising smirk upon her face as she took note of the glassy look in the blonde's eyes. Nimble fingers retied the draw-string that held up Morgause's clothing as Morgana told her, "You have my favor today… but please, promise me one thing?"

Morgause merely nodded in response, still out of breath from the high that Morgana had granted her.

"If you win, do not kill him. I will do anything you wish of me if you spare Arthur's life. Please."

Morgana knew it was a lot to ask, given the nature of the challenge Morgause had extended to the Prince of Camelot, but she could not bear the thought of Arthur's blood being on Morgause's hands. She was conflicted enough as it was, and having to live with that might very well drive her mad.

"You care for him," Morgause noted breathlessly. Morgana nodded in response.

"But not… not how I just cared for you," she replied, needing to make that clear. "He's like a brother to me and—"

Morgause snorted slightly, making Morgana flush from how stupid that comparison must look after what she was told.

"I'm sorry, I should have thought before I spoke."

Morgause straightened out her chainmail that had gone all askew from their little encounter, looking at Morgana like she was trying to figure her out. Her gaze pierced the ward's heart and made her stomach flutter slightly, feeling a little nervous now that she was not actively caught up in a haze of lust and predatory satisfaction. Her loins still ached for Morgause to return the favor, but she knew they did not have time.

Finally Morgause spoke. "You heard me then. I wasn't sure."

Morgana nodded, tight-lipped and silent. Part of her was afraid Morgause would be disgusted with her; that perhaps she was too caught up in the moment herself to have given much thought to what they were doing. Then again, if that were the case, Morgause probably would not have tried as hard as she did to tell her.

"It doesn't matter to you?" she questioned.

Morgana was silent once more, only this time she shook her head in response. She would have to find a way to confirm Morgause's claims of course, but even if she found that they were true, Morgana knew the last thing she would be was regretful about their encounter. Perhaps it was strange, perhaps it was even a bit sick, but Morgana longed for Morgause in ways that words could not describe.

A genuine smile broke out across the blonde's face before she leaned in, kissing Morgana on the cheek. It was then that Morgana realized Morgause didn't care either. "I will not kill him," she promised. "For _you,_ sister."

The term 'sister' sent a heat through Morgana's body that made her feel truly cherished. It wasn't often that Morgana felt as though she belonged somewhere, but she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was finally right where she was supposed to be; by Morgause's side. She found the blonde's hand and weaved their fingers together, holding her palm close to hers.

"Win for me?" Morgana breathed, a little fear trickling out between her words. Though Morgause was obviously a skilled swordswoman, Morgana knew nothing was guaranteed. The thought of losing Morgause when she had only just found her tore her to shreds inside.

Morgause brought their lips together, stealing the breath right from Morgana's lungs as she promised her passionately, "With your favor, my Lady; there is no other option."

**THE END**


End file.
